


Jak Tony Stark neměl syna

by Windify



Series: Jaký otec, takový syn (IronDad & Spiderson) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinametic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Jarvis (Iron Man Movies) - Freeform, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Protective Tony Stark
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: To ráno se vyvíjelo slibně. Tedy až do doby, než Avengers (tedy hlavně Tony Stark) zjistili, kdo je Flash Thompson.Vztah: Spider-son/IronDad, protože ti dva jsou spolu ve vztahu otec-syn skvělí. :D





	Jak Tony Stark neměl syna

**Author's Note:**

> V tomhle příběhu dochází k ignoraci Civil War, ale Peter už mezi naše hrdiny patří. A samozřejmě – Jarvis, žádná Friday, protože Friday nemám ráda a originální Jarvis je prostě jen jeden. :3

Anthony Edward Stark, známý miliardář a záletník, neměl syna. U každé ze svých jednorázových známostí si dával pozor a těch několik obvinění zoufalých matek, které doufaly, že by si mohly v životě přilepšit, se nedostalo přes jeho právníky, neboť testy DNA hovořily jasně.

Věděli to všichni, přinejmenším všichni v jeho blízkosti.

Ale přesto se s přijetím Petera Parkera, mladého kluka známého také jako Spider-Man, mezi Avengers  _něco_  změnilo.

Nová základna Avengers za městem byla po všech stranách výhodnější. Byli blízko v případě útoku, ale zároveň dostatečně daleko, aby měli soukromí a nikoho neohrožovali. Tohle místo navíc mělo všechno; tělocvičny, laboratoře, pokoje, o ranvejích pro vrtulníky a stíhačky ani nemluvě. Cokoli, co si kdo usmyslel, to tam taky našli. Sídlo bylo uzpůsobené potřebám jednotlivých Avengerů, oplývalo nejlepší technologií na světě a arsenálem předčilo spoustu vojenských základen. Nehledě na fakt, že samotní obyvatelé sídla byli chodící zbraně.

Zatímco ostatní tady trvale žili, Peter se povětšinou vracel domů. Ale častokrát zde i ve vlastním pokoji přespával; to když May nebyla doma. Původně ho sem nechtěla pouštět vůbec, protože co kdyby se mu něco stalo, ale když ji Stark pozval na návštěvu, provedl ji sídlem a ukázal, že tady se mu nic nestane, souhlasila. Nutno podotknout, že ostatní se neskonale bavili nad jejím řečněním, že jestli Peter přijde k úhoně, tak že to si Stark za rámeček rozhodně nedá.

Nepřiznal by to ani na mučidlech, ale ta ženská ho lehce vyděsila.

Ráno probíhalo jako každé jiné. Snad vždy snídali společně, užívali si té rodinné pohody a klidu, který mezi nimi panoval. Mohlo být až s podivem, že spolu vycházeli víceméně bez hádek, ale i když sem tam měli nějakou tu roztržku, nejednalo se o nic, co by je rozdělilo.

Vlastně se toho s Peterovým příchodem mezi Avengers změnilo více. Každá chvíle, kterou společně strávili, byla něčím jiná, veselejší. Ten kluk byl neskutečně zvídavý a do všeho se hrnul s nadšením, jaké zkrátka nevídali často.

„Dobré ráno!“

„Dobré ráno, Petere,“ pozdravili téměř svorně.

Tony vzhlédl od své kávy a kývl na něj. „Happy tady bude za chvíli a potom tě vyzvedne i po škole, jo?“

Zatvářil se kajícně. „Nemohl bych přijít později?“ sondoval opatrně. „Ned mě pozval k sobě, budeme stavět Hvězdný destruktor z Lega a –“

„Jasně,“ přerušil ho uprostřed věty jemně. „Bav se a pozdravuj. Až budeš chtít odvoz, zavolej, bude k dispozici.“

Celý se rozzářil. „Děkuji, pane Starku.“

„Teď už běž, ať nepřijdeš pozdě do školy,“ mávl rukou.

„Hezký den!“ popřál všem radostně, načež vyběhl pryč.

„Máš svačinu?“ křikl za ním ještě Tony.

„V batohu!“ ujistil ho Peter, načež jedním skokem překonal schody a dostal se až dolů. Ještě ho mohli prosklenou zdí vidět, jak přibíhá k autu, kde už na něj čekal Happy.

Avengers se na sebe už ani nepodívali, takovéhle otázky se postupem času staly zvykem a to i přes to, že Tony stále tvrdil, že se o toho kluka nezajímá nějak zvlášť.

Natasha jenom zavrtěla hlavou a uculila se, zatímco Tony na svém Starkphonu projížděl různé zprávy. „Co máte dneska v plánu?“

„Já za chvilku zmizím do dílny,“ informoval je vynálezce.

Wanda si propletla prsty se svým přítelem. „My asi půjdeme trénovat. Přidáte se?“

„Jestli nebudeme na obtíž, tak proč ne?“

~~~

„Tony?“

Hromadně stáli před dveřmi dílny. Čekali, jestli je bude chtít Jarvis pustit, a k jejich překvapení shledali, že dveře opravdu zamčené nejsou a program se ani neozývá.

Opatrně otevřeli a nakoukli dovnitř, využívajíce chvíle, kdy jim to beztrestně prošlo. Dílna nebyla nějak skromně zařízená, Stark tam měl snad všechno, co potřeboval, včetně svého Mouly a všudepřítomného počítačového programu.

Seděl u stolu a šroubovákem se vrtal v noze jednoho jeho obleku, vylepšoval obvody. Kolem sebe měl několik digitálních obrazovek, každá svítila a míhaly se na ní různé vzorce i obrazy.

„Co myslíš, sedí to?“ broukl Tony. „Moulo, podej mi ten čip. Jarve, jak je na tom šestnáctka?“

„Plně dobitá,“ informoval ho.

„Výborně. Hele, posuň mi ty kamery, jo? Jaký máme čas? Půl jedenácté? Za chvíli mu bude končit hodina. Jak mu dopadl ten test ze španělštiny?“

„A-, pane.“

„Lepší než předchozí,“ zamumlal si pro sebe.

V tu chvíli už ostatní nevydrželi být zticha. Kdosi – snad Bruce? – se tak moc nakláněl dopředu, až pod vahou ostatních spadl, což zapříčinilo hromadnou valnou hromadu. Teď vypadali jako superhrdinové méně než kdy jindy, ale vážně, co viděli, to prostě nečekali.

Miliardář sebou cukl, šroubovák varovně namířený jejich směrem, ale když je uviděl, jak se tam tak sbírají ze země, měl co dělat, aby odolal záchvatu smíchu, ale když se v něm kromě pobavení míchaly i obavy z přistižení… Sakra, proč ho Jarvis nevaroval?

Nicméně, brzy stáli zase na nohou. Steve máchl rukou, aby do následujících slov obsáhl všechny obrazovky: „To jsou záznamy kamer z Peterovy školy?“

„Um… možná,“ usoudil obezřetně.

Natasha se vyhoupla na stůl a opřela se o něj rukama, pohledem zkoumala obrazovky. Clint se jí postavil po boku. „Nemyslíš, že se o sebe zvládne postarat?“

„Hackl mi oblek, jinak ho sledovat nemůžu. Navíc kdyby se mu něco stalo, May mě zabije.“

Zakřenili se, ale pak se zase věnovali tomu důležitému. „Není malé dítě, Tony,“ podotkl Vision. „Navíc je Avenger.“

Chtěl něco namítnout, ovšem ke slovu se přihlásil Jarvis: „Pane, Flash Thompson.“

Otočili se ke kamerám. Peter měl momentálně přestávku a společně s Nedem poklidně vytahovali věci ze skříněk, když na ně Flash z druhé strany chodby křikl: „Hej, Pinďour Parkere! Pojď sem!“

Protočil očima a vzdychl. Vytáhl učebnici ze skříňky, následně ji zavřel a až potom se otočil, jen aby zjistil, že stejně nikam chodit nemusí, protože on přišel za ním. „Co je, Flashi?“

„Přestaň si laskavě vymejšlet,“ zavrčel na něj. „Myslíš si, že ti tu nesmyslnou stáž u Starka někdo věří?“

Mlčel, na tohle už vážně neměl, co říct. Bylo to pořád jedno a to samé dokola, všechno se opakovalo. Stačila jen zmínka minulou hodinu ohledně Starka, aby to tady bylo zase. A Flash pokračoval sám od sebe: „Je to stejný blábol, jako že znáš Spider-Mana. Taky můžu říct, že chodím s Černou vdovou – akorát v mém případě by to byla pravda.“

Natasha po tomhle prohlášení vypadala, že se jí chce zvracet.

Na tohle se Peter už musel ušklíbnout, protože si představil, jak by se tvářila, kdyby tohle slyšela (přičemž on samozřejmě neměl nejmenší ponětí, že nejen ona všechno vidí a slyší).

Flashovi jeho výraz samozřejmě neunikl. Zabodl mu prst do hrudi. „Ty se mi směješ?“

„Ne,“ zvedl ruce před sebe ve smířlivém gestu. „Hele, za chvíli začíná chemie a já nechci přijít pozdě, takže…“

„Neskončili jsme, Parkere.“ Flash od něj odstoupil a zvedl hlavu. „Mimochodem, jsem zvědavý, s čím se vytáhneš zítra. Už sis někoho sehnal, aby si hrál na tvého otce a popovídal nám o své práci?“ Byla to podpásovka a absolutně to nesouviselo s tématem, ale svůj účel to splnilo. Flash se ušklíbl, když Peter mlčel, a pak hrdě zamířil pryč.

„Tak pojď, Nede,“ zamumlal Peter, načež oba za doprovodu zvonění vyběhli do třídy.

A zatímco na kamerách se rozhostilo ticho, v dílně vypuklo peklo.

Nikdo z nich doposud nevěděl, že někdo jako Flash Thompson existuje, natož co Peterovi provádí. Jenom Tony věděl, že je to grázl a Peter s ním měl v minulosti pár problému – což zjistil jen díky May –, ale tohle bylo prostě přes čáru.

Beze srandy ho museli držet násilím, aby neskočil pro oblek a neustřelil Flashovi hlavu.

„Klid, Tony,“ chlácholil ho Bruce, ačkoli i on sám měl co dělat, aby nezezelenal.

Vlastně všichni by nejradši vyrazili do té školy. Za ten čas, který s Peterem strávili, si k němu vypěstovali silný vztah – bez výjimek. Toho kluka prostě nešlo nemít rád. Navíc by lhali, kdyby tvrdili, že k němu nemají nějaké ochranářské vztahy. Wanda taktéž, a to i navzdory faktu, že byla jen o něco starší než on.

„A že nic neřekne,“ zamručel Clint.

„Divíš se?“ Čarodějka povytáhla obočí. „Tohle není něco, čím by se chtěl chlubit.“

Tony se pomalu uklidňoval, teď už jen přecházel sem a tam okolo stolu. Pak se zarazil, narovnal a všechny je přejel pohledem. „Huš, potřebuju přemýšlet.“

Natasha přimhouřila oči. „Nehodláš udělat nějakou pitomost, že?“

Zašklebil se na ni. „Kdo, já? Ale prosím tě, jako bys mě neznala.“

Oplatila mu úšklebek, ale kývla na ostatní. Když je vynálezce neklidně popohnal gestem na plašení holubů (a nezapomněl zvolat „kšá“), jenom protočila očima, ale nechali se vyhnat ven.

Poslední, co zaslechli, bylo: „Jarvisi, zjisti mi o tom klukovi všechno možné. A spoj mě s Happym.“

~~~

„Omlouvám se, že jsem přijel až teď, trochu jsme s Nedem ztratili pojem o čase. Mám vás od něj pozdravovat a vyřídit, že jste skvělí.“

Peter vpadl do místnosti jako velká voda a vyrušil je tak z nezáživného sledování večerních zpráv.

„Jak ses měl?“ zajímal se hned Steve.

Spider-Man jenom zářil. Upřímně, po tom, co viděli, je to vlastně i lehce překvapovalo. „Suprově, postavili jsme už polovinu modelu.“

„Co škola?“ pokračoval Tony. „Jak dopadla španělština?“ zeptal se, přestože odpověď už díky Jarvisovi znal.

„A-,“ odpověděl pohotově a bez lhaní. „Psali jsme ještě z biologie, tam to vidím nejhůř na béčko.“

„Co zítra ve škole? Něco zvláštního?“

Zvedl pohled k čekajícím Avengerům, v hlavě mu zablikal alarm, jestli neví něco, co by vědět neměli. Přeci jen, oni nebyli jen tak někdo. „Jenom test z fyziky.“ Trochu se zakoktal; nechtěl lhát, ale…

Wanda pocítila nutkání mu proniknout do mysli, které však okamžitě potlačila. Hlavní pravidlo znělo: nepoužívat moc na ostatní, pokud si to nepřejí. Byl by to zásah do soukromí a navíc by tím mohla ztratit Peterovu důvěru, o což opravdu nestála.

Tony nakonec pokynul Peterovi, aby se k nim posadil a koukal na film (přičemž Clint s Visionem a Stevem se dohadovali, co se pustí), načež on namítal, že se musí učit na zítřejší test, v čehož důsledku Bruce protočil oči a prohlásil, že stejně všechno umí, vždyť ho navíc z dané látky zkoušel včera, tak ať to neřeší a podívá se s nimi na film.

Ten skončil někdy kolem jedenácté, kdy Stark poslal mladého hrdinu bez debat spát. Protože co na tom, že on sám za celou noc naspal jenom dvě hodiny; Peter byl mladý kluk ve vývinu a večerka byla potřeba, žádné ponocování, aby měl dostatek sil a energie. Tečka.

Vzájemně si popřáli dobrou noc a všichni se jen potají uculovali Tonymu, kterak dohlíží, že v Peterově pokoji se nesvítí a on šel opravdu spát.

~~~

Další ráno byla ta samá rutina jako předchozí, až na jeden detail – Tony Stark na základně Avengers chyběl.

„Vyřizuje nějaké věci ve Stark Industries,“ vysvětlil Steve.

Na to Peter mohl jenom přikývnout, co jiného mu taky zbývalo. Snažil se nepůsobit zklamaně, přece neměl důvod, ovšem… přeci jen by mu rád popřál dobré ráno z očí do očí. Takhle se musel spokojit s textovkou.

A přesto bylo to ráno ještě něčím jiné. Peterovi se do školy vůbec nechtělo a poznali to i ostatní. Fakt, že oni díky Flashovi taky znali důvod, je vedlejší.

Ale tak jako tak neztratil na své obvyklé úsměvnosti a výřečnosti, o čemž se přesvědčil i Happy v autě. „Dneska tě nevyzvednu,“ informoval Petera, když se dostal ke slovu.

„Teta May konečně bude doma,“ uvědomil si Peter. „Už se těším.“

Tím debata ohledně odvozu hasla a za chvíli už vystupoval z auta kousek od školy, kde se setkával s Nedem. Tu krátkou vzdálenost vždycky došli společně pěšky.

Den uběhl jako voda a k posledním dvěma hodinám se do školy shromáždili i rodiče přítomných žáků. Byl to jednoduchý úkol; rodič a dítě si měli společně připravit krátkou prezentaci ohledně práce rodiče a jejich budoucího povolání. Škola takovéhle programy podporovala, byl to zažitý zvyk.

A pak tady byl Peter. Měl sice něco připraveného, ale May se nemohla uvolnit z práce. Takže zatímco ostatní přednášeli, on měl poslední šanci smířit se s neskutečnou potupou a ne zrovna nejlepší známkou.

„Pane Parkere,“ učitel angličtiny se na něj přísně podíval, „proč s vámi není někdo z vaší rodiny?“ Učitelé sice byli s absencí rodičů obeznámeni, ale to nic neměnilo na faktu, že ho někdo vychovával, staral se o něj, živil ho a šatil, a tím někým byla May Parkerová, která by právě teď měla sedět ve třídě společně s ostatními.

„Oml –“ začal, ale dál se nedostal, protože ho přerušilo otevření dveří.

A dovnitř vpochodoval Tony Stark.

Ležérním pohybem ruky si sundal brýle z očí. „Jsem tu včas, ne? Sice uprostřed hodiny, ale přesně na čas.“ Zastrčil si brýle do kapsy, zavřel za sebou dveře a přejel ztichlou místnost plnou nevěřícně zírajících lidí pohledem. „Jasně, omlouvám se, zapomněl jsem se představit. Tony Stark, těší mě. Jsem tady jako doprovod Petera Parkera. Může přijít jakýkoli zákonný zástupce, ne jen příbuzný, ne?“ Nečekal na odpověď a otočil se na Petera: „Mladej, tak pojď.“

Vyhrabal se z lavice a poněkud nejistým krokem došel až k němu. „Věděl jste to,“ špitl potichu a překvapeně. „Jak?“

„Mám své zdroje,“ řekl klidně. „Dělej, že je všechno v pořádku, a oni ti to uvěří.“ Postavil se s Peterem před tabuli. Pohledem našel Flashe. Těšil ho jeho výraz; upřímná nechápavost spojená s nasraností i omámeností a spoustou dalších rozporuplných pocitů.

Z kapsy vytáhl malou krabičku a Starkphone, chvíli něco mačkal a následně před nimi promítl připravenou prezentaci týkající se jeho práce – ať už jakožto ředitele Stark Industries, nebo jako hrdiny známého pod jménem Iron Man. Od obojího něco.

A mezitím v sídle hrdinů u kamerových záznamů Avengers pečlivě pozorovali a poslouchali, jak je ti dva roznáší na kopytech, a sami žasli nad tím, co miliardář pro Spider-Mana vymyslel.

Ale vážně, Tony Stark opravdu neměl syna.

 


End file.
